Oh dear
by XRinKuraiX
Summary: In which Jack finds himself transformed into the opposite sex. Very, very small crossover with Ranma 1/2. Super OOC


**Summary: In which Jack is somehow turned into a girl and finds himse- herself in embarrassing situations. **

**This is the first part of my 'In Which' series. Basically, it's going to have crossovers with other things and TF: Prime. The main character will be Jack. This one is a small crossover with Ranma ½, none of the characters will be in here but the basic idea of those springs will be.**

**Okay, so I'll be honest. Sorry if everyone is Ooc, but for the sake of the story, some of them have to be.**

**So, just something I need to clear up for this story. There are going to be anime-like situations, and while I know that's a bit silly for a fandom that isn't even closely related to anime in any shape or form, I think it's always fun to force said situations on non-anime things, you know? Err, so just hang in there?**

**Also! Miko will be a bit weird with Jack in this story. A side of her personality will be a lot like Haruhi Suzumiya (If you don't who she is, she is god and likes to grope her female friend Mikuru and force her into embarrassing situations). I can kind of imagine Miko being a bit like her, to an extent anyways. I think it's the spunk. **

**Anyways, I could see this happening because Miko doesn't have any female friends in the show and of course even if she did I don't think she'd be creepy like she will be with Jack. Jack has been her friend for a long time and they sort of have that connection? Ugh I can't explain it. Maybe it's just the universal author feeling of abusing Jack because he's our favourite character, I don't know.**

**tl;dr Jack is the Mikuru to Miko's Haruhi, therefore there will be groping and embarrassed Jacks. Have fun!**

**As for Jack's appearance think of Mio from K-ON except with side bangs. Also, I might mess up 'he' and 'she' with Jack quite a bit, so sorry for that u.u**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF: Prime or any of these anime situations. Warning: Major mood swings, fanservice? And terribad writing fsadfsadf **

**1v1v1v1**

Okay, to start things off, my name's Jack Darby. I'm a normal boy who's average in everything. Average height, average looks, average grades, and average friends. Sort of. If having robots for best friends is average.

Let me explain this a bit better. A year ago, I accidently discovered an alien race called the Cybertronians who landed on our planet in pursuit of energon (their life source) because of a war that destroyed their planet. My friends (the good guys) are called the Autobots, who are protecting the earth from the Decepticons (bad guys) and their destructive ways. The Autobots stay in an old military base and have a thing called the 'ground bridge' that allows them to travel wherever they want on earth. According to our medic Ratchet, it is a lower version of the 'space bridge', a portal that has much more wiggle room to travel then a trip to K.O burger and back.

Anyways, due to an energon mine location being found by Ratchet I find myself in this situation. It's a bit unreal and a bit crazy, but it happened and it sucks.

So, my friend Miko is a bit 'adventurous' she likes to follow the Autobots through the ground bridge a lot. Like, **a lot. **And so, I always follow her because she'll end up getting herself killed if I don't do anything. I try to stop her, but she's _really_ fast and so it's just me chasing her and coming out empty handed.

I followed her like usual and we found ourselves in the depths of China. I would have been amazed had we not been so close to Decepticons. So I took Miko's hand and dragged her to a hiding place behind a spring of some sort and we hid there until the Decepticons eventually had to retreat.

Optimus looked upset, probably because Ratchet commed him about us. Couldn't really blame him, you'd think in the last year Miko would have learned something by now, but nope, she hasn't.

And so Miko ran out from our hiding place to see Bulkhead but the stupidest thing happened. I was still holding onto her wrist (I was being cautious earlier, expecting her to book it if I let go) and she pulled my forward by accident and ran over to the Autobots who were out of sight. This caused me to lose balance and roll down a hill right into one of the springs, and there I got the biggest shock of my life.

**1v1v1v1v1**

As soon as Jack hit the waterhe felt something about himself change, it was a weird feeling, like his body was being refigured. He didn't pay much attention to that, thinking that the coldness of the water was just affecting him.

The raven-haired teen sat up quickly, dripping wet and rubbed the water off of his face. He sneezed.

'_Ugh, I got water up my nose.'_

Taking his hands off his face he noticed something about them. They were much smaller and more delicate looking. Had his hands always been this smooth?

'_Wait...'_

Jack looked over to his right and saw a sign sticking out of the grass just to the side of the spring, it read "Spring of Dead girl" in Chinese and English.

'_No, nonononono!'_

Jack screamed in his head and nervously stroked around his crotch area. He felt the absence of something, something important. He could feel his face lose its color. Slowly he felt around his chest and sure enough, two large fleshy lumps were there. By now Jack was sure he looked like he had seen a ghost and he kind of wish he did. It would have been much better than the sudden realization he came to.

Jack let out a louder scream than he thought possible for his lungs. He was sure if there was glass anywhere, it would have shattered instantly.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

He, or should we say she, stood up quickly and looked down at herself (1). Her baggy jeans were now even baggier, falling down with the extra weight of the water and because of her smaller form. She had never bothered with a belt because she never needed one, but now she regretted that. Her shirt was slipping over her shoulder to reveal pale skin. There was an added weight on her head and she realized that her hair was now down to her butt.

She clutched the top of her pants to stop them from falling and trudged to the edge of the spring, where she fell flat on her face.

"Ugh," Jack let out a groan and felt like crying. Her manhood was gone, all gone. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she sobbed silently.

R.I.P penis.

Looking up through tear filled eyes; Jack found that she had fallen at the feet of an old Chinese man. He was holding a hot kettle and poured the water on top of her. Jack sputtered in surprise and sat up in outrage, but before she could say anything, the man spoke up with shocked look.

"Usually hot water would turn you back. Why didn't it work?" He lowered his hand for her to take and he helped her up.

Jack momentarily forgot about her rage, "What happened to me?" Her voice was strangely soft and melodic, it was too different from her old voice, she didn't like it.

The man pointed towards the sign. "This is the spring of a dead girl," He pursed his lips. "It cursed you and turned you into a girl and usually hot water would turn you back, but for some reason it didn't." It sounded so surreal, but Jack was living proof that it was true.

Jack lit up, "So there's a way to turn me back?"

The man shook his head, "There was, but it doesn't work. So you're stuck as a girl forever." Nothing like being blunt.

Jack felt so dizzy. So she was cursed, forever. She would never be a boy again.

The man shrugged and walked away into the forest opposite of the Autobots, "Oh well, not my problem."

'_What an asshole!'_

Jack started to run after him but felt the ground shake behind her. Oh god, she was a girl and now the Autobots would see him- err her. Did they hear her scream? Actually, better question, who didn't?

The long-haired 'girl' ruffled her hair in frustration. How would she play this one off? Yeah, I fell into a spring and turned into a girl, how was your day?

The shaking stopped and Jack turned around to meet the shocked faces of the Autobots. Her face heated up and she clutched at her pants until her knuckles turned white. Miko walked forward with a perplexed look.

"Jack … is that you?" She asked, her face twisted in bewilderment. Jack felt tears gather in her eyes, she didn't want to be a girl. With a burst of speed she tackled Miko's midsection in a hug and sobbed. Miko stumbled back and held onto Jack's shoulders.

"I-I don't w-want to be a girl!" Came the muffled voice of Jack from Miko's now wet shoulder. Actually considering Jack's disposition, Miko's whole body was wet now. Miko awkwardly put her arms around the shorter girl.

"Um, there there?" The Japanese girl glanced back at the Autobots with a confused look.

"We should go back to base and Jack can tell us what happened," Optimus spoke up, getting over his initial shock.

Jack unlatched from Miko and nodded.

Optimus commed Ratchet for a ground bridge, one appeared, and they were brought back to base.

**1v1v1v1v1**

Jack held her shoulders and shivered as they all entered the silo. She trudged over to the stairs of the balcony and plopped right onto the couch sulkily. Miko sat beside her and Arcee approached the rail with an eyebrow raised.

"Jack?" Arcee questioned.

"The one and only," She stammered, teeth chattering.

Optimus, along with the rest of the Autobots and Raf, who had just arrived, approached her.

"Jack, how did this happen?" Optimus inquired.

Jack answered shortly, feeling embarrassed, "Followed Miko through the ground bridge, hid, fell into a spring, turns out it was cursed, transformed me into a girl, now I'm cursed to be a girl forever." Jack kept her head down as to not meet their gazes.

"But that's scientifically impossible," Ratchet said, finished with the scans on Jack to make sure he- no, _she, _wasn't injured.

Jack clenched her teeth, "Then do tell me, _doctor_, how did this happen?" She wasn't up for this shit right now.

Ratchet sputtered in surprise, he wasn't expecting her to reply so heatedly.

Raf came up with an answer, "Not scientifically, but maybe supernaturally?" Everyone agreed on that, as implausible as it sounded, but it made more sense than anything else they could come up with.

"We'll figure a way to turn you back, Jack," Optimus concluded.

Jack gave him a lopsided smile in gratitude despite how shitty she felt. Optimus always made her feel better somehow.

"Thank you."

After a couple more questions about what happened, everyone returned to their respective duties.

Ratchet, getting over his shock, looked at his scan and saw that Jack's temperature was low.

"You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes." The medic pointed out, trying to contain his worry. Though he would never admit it, he was fond of all the kids.

Miko sat up with a victorious face, "Hah! I told you Bulk'."

"You got me this time, Miko." The mech opened his subspace chuckling, bringing out a small bag and handed it to Miko over the railing.

She smiled and grabbed the bag, running over to Jack, "I had a feeling someone would need extra clothes today, so I brought a bag just in case." She looked over at Bulkhead with a pouty face. "Someone told me it wasn't a good idea." Bulkhead chuckled.

Jack sighed gratefully, "Thank you Miko." The Japanese girl handed Jack the bag but had an evil look in her eyes. Finally, she had an advantage over Jack with her now being a girl, a much smaller girl at that.

Jack ruffled through the bag, her back turned. Miko took the chance and tackled the shorter girl onto the couch so Jack was underneath her.

Jack squeaked and looked up in surprise, "W-Why did you do that Miko?"

Miko smirked, "I finally have an advantage over you," Jack gave her a confused look. "This is for making me miss out on a lot of 'con smashing!"

Jack went pale but then realized their position and blushed, "M-Miko!"

She grinned in triumph, "Now strip or I'll undress you myself!"

Jack's blushed furiously, "W-what?!"

"Too late!" Miko grabbed the top of Jack's jeans and pulled them right off. Jack eeped, gaining the attention of the Autobots.

Miko sat atop Jack, one hand holding her jeans and the other beside Jack's head. Her knee was between Jack's legs which were propped up and exposed thanks to Miko. Black boxers could be seen peeking out from under her shirt. Miko was wearing a smirk while Jack's face was tomato red.

'_God, this is so embarrassing!'_

Raf blushed and turned away quickly. It was too much for his innocent 12 year old eyes to see.

Ratchet faltered in his work and shouted at Miko.

"What are you doing?!"

Miko looked over at Ratchet with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Jack took this moment of distraction to push the taller girl off her and scramble away. She quickly ran down the stairs and into the old soldier bathroom to change, red faced, bag in hand. She slammed the door and leaned against it, hiding her face in her hands. Miko was really scary when she wanted to be, especially now that she has a size advantage over her person.

Jack removed her hands from her face and nearly double-taked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but awe at how different she looked.

Her hair was long and black, but she already knew that. Soft bangs covered her forehead, sweeping to the right. Her eyes were larger, but not too large and she had a small button nose.

Her look could be described as 'cute' but Jack didn't like that adjective. She used to be a boy and now her manliness was gone, all gone!

Jack brought her forehead down onto the counter and sighed. What would she do for school? Have Miko bring her notes? The girl could barely copy down her own notes during class. Raf wasn't even in Jack's grade, so he was out of the questions.

Maybe she could pretend to be a relative of the Darby family and be a new student? Ugh, she didn't know what to do.

Jack suddenly sneezed and decided that she would worry about school problems when she was finally warm and dry. She shuffled through the bag and paled and some of the clothing. It was all punk. Oh god she would look like a wannabe rebel with this clothing. A sudden urge to bang her head against the wall until she was dead came to Jack like a flash.

If there was one thing Jack was ever worried about, it would be the way he looked. It didn't matter as much when it came to school kids, he didn't care about what they thought. The Autobots thoughts about him on the other hand…

There was a mixture of boys and girl clothing in the bag; Jack decided to go with some baggy clothing until he was able to get female… undergarments.

The onyx haired girl closed her eyes as she undressed, not wanting to taint her mind with female parts. Having the body of a girl didn't mean she didn't have the mind of a boy.

Jack knew she would have to deal with it eventually, but it definitely was something she didn't want to deal with right now.

She pulled on a smaller but still baggy shirt and some semi-tight jeans. It felt so weird wearing tight fitted jeans. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Jack sighed and figured she'd leave her hair as it was now considering she didn't have any experience with long hair at all. It was a bit frizzy and still a bit wet.

The former male looked down at her wet clothing and gave another sigh. She picked them up and rung them out over the sink before hanging them up on the empty towel rack. She picked up the bag of clothing and made her way out of the bathroom.

Halfway down the hall Jack realized she didn't even have her shoes anymore.

'_I must have lost them in the spring… How did I not notice until now?' _The girl let out a shallow sigh once again and continues back to the silo.

"He what?!" Jack heard an adult female voice screech just before she rounded the corner. The teen paled as she realized who that voice belonged to.

'_I completely forgot about mom!'_

Jack peered around the corner and cringed as June started telling them all off.

"And why was he even there with you in the first place?!"

Optimus was about to say something until a small female voice spoke up.

"It wasn't Optimus' fault, mom." June snapped her head in the direction of the voice and her eyes visibly widened.

"Jack…?" She whispered.

Jack nodded and walked forward, "I ran after Miko again and fell into a cursed spring…" She pursed her lips, "And before I knew it, I was a girl."

June let out a deep breath, "When they said something had happened to you, I drove here as fast as I could."

Jack gave a lopsided, sheepish smile, "Sorry for making you worry mom." Jack hugged her mom.

June returned the hug and just smiled, relieved, "I'm just glad you're… well as okay as you can be." She stepped back and gestured to Jack.

"But wow, are you ever adorable!" June awed, "And tiny!"

"W-what?! No!" Jack flushed, "I'm not small or cute!"

Miko laughed from upstairs, "I have to agree Jack, you are pretty cute!"

Raf nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Ms. Darby and Miko on this one, you do make a cute girl!"

Jack's face flushed, "N-no!"

The kids continued to tease Jack about have small and cute she was in the background while June turned to face Optimus.

"We'll do whatever it takes to return Jack to his original form." He promised.

June smiled, "Thank you, I know you will."

Miko stopped her teasing and finally noticed Jack's clothing, "We're gonna have to get you some proper clothing huh?"

"I think you may be right Miko." June supposed, eyeing Jack over with a raised brow. "Where did you get those clothes anyways?"

"Miko let me borrow them until my clothes dry." Jack answered, trying to suppress the memories of getting her pants ripped off by the taller girl.

June let out a sigh and looked up to Miko, "Do you think you could take Jack shopping for some clothes? I need to go back to work."

A grin spread across the girls face. "It would be my pleasure!" She jogged down the stairs and over to the other two females.

"I can go get some money from my ca- " The older woman started.

"Don't worry about it Ms. D! I have tons of money in my bank account!" She held up a credit card with a smirk and dragged Jack away towards Bulkhead. "C'mon Bulk', we're goin' to the mall!"

"W-wait! Don't I get a say in this?"

Miko just ignored her, grabbed the bag of clothing and hopped into the newly transformed Bulkhead. She tossed the clothes into the driver's seat and rolled down his window, setting her arm on the door.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Jack rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, fine, let's go then." Jack was about to hop into the back but looked back up at Rafael. "Hey Raf! Want to come with us?"

"No that's alright! I don't enjoy shopping a whole lot." Raf answered, smiling. Having a lot of siblings probably had something to do with that, Jack figured.

Jack nodded and got into Bulkhead, "Alright see you all in a bit." Bulkhead backed up, turned around and drove out of the base.

Raf looked over at the couch and laughed nervously, breaking up the newfound silence.

"Jack forgot his pants."

**1v1v1v1v1**

**Sorry for the awfulness**

**Dear god I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this sgasd**

**This is so anime cliché **

**So, I'm not really sure what should happen next because this was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but leave an idea in a review as to what I should do for the next chapter?**

**ughsfasdg**


End file.
